Here's My Resolution
by xkourtzx9
Summary: Alex and Izzie had always had their disputes that was normal considering their sexual tension. They would usually fight in the morning, ignore each other during the workday and engage in make up sex by nighttime. But why was this time so different...
1. Does Anyone Really Deserve It?

**Here's My Resolution.**

_An Izzie and Alex fic._

Summary: Alex and Izzie had always had their disputes; that was normal considering their sexual tension. They would usually fight in the morning, ignore each other during the workday and engage in make up sex by nighttime. But why was this time so different; why did he end up betraying her?

[Yay for being a newbie at GA fics D

Disclaimer: Yeah I wish I were the brilliant creator of the wonderful Grey's Anatomy.

Chapter 1. Does Anyone Really Deserve It?

Izzie woke up to the annoying chirping of birds and the overly bright sun piercing her eyelids. She yawned, stretched and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. It wasn't until she looked in her dresser mirror to gaze at her puffy, red eyes that she remembered what had happened the night before.

It was a Saturday and she didn't have to be at the hospital until one for her shift. Izzie fixed her messy bun into a more pleasant one, slipped on her blue sweat pants and pulled her tight-fitting, long-sleeve T over her head. She then proceeded into the kitchen of her and Alex's apartment.

Just her luck; Alex was awake and sitting at their small kitchen nook. She sighed, rubbed her forehead and proceeded to the coffee maker. Her and Alex had ended their last night brawl on an awkward note. She could feel his eyes on her back, waiting for her to turn around and talk to him.

"Well, I think last night was the first night we didn't have a hot night of make-up sex" he chuckled, a bit awkwardly.

Izzie rolled her eyes while her back was turned; she quickly turned around the face him, the hot coffee in her hand. Leaning against the counter, she placed the bottom of the cup in her palm as she talked.

"You can't be serious" she said, staring him up and down. "You expect me to sleep with you after what you did to me? I can't even be in the same room with you, let alone sleep in the same bed as you" she shook her head. "It's not even worth it." Izzie could feel her voice break with her last phrase. She could feel the tears coming again; she made a quick exit.

Hours passed as Izzie schlepped around in her bed, changing the channels of her TV frequently. If it hadn't been for Meredith's call from the hospital ranting about how Mark was after her again, Izzie would've been late to work.

"I swear I can't shake him. Ever since he found out Derek and I took a break, he's been after me non-stop. Izzie? Are you listening to me?"

Izzie had not been paying attention to what Meredith had to say; she was too busy thinking about the drama in her own life.

Meredith took a seat next to her and placed a hand on the top part of her back. She rubbed lightly and kissed Izzie's forehead. Izzie could no longer hold back the tears. "I'm so sorry he cheated. You didn't deserve that."

"Does anybody ever deserve it Merr, really?" Izzie snapped back, a little too harshly than she intended.

Just then, the door of the staff locker room swung open and in came Christina, George and Alex. They didn't notice Meredith and Izzie until after they turned around from their lockers. Izzie and Alex locked eyes momentarily; everyone could feel the tension. After their locked gaze was broken with Christina's usual sarcastic remark, Izzie wiped her tear-stained cheeks and shut her locker. She scampered out of the locker room without another word.

Everyone stared after her. Christina was the one who decided to break the awkwardness. It was too bad she said the wrong thing.

"Wow Alex, you really messed up this time."

Upon hearing this, Alex slammed his locker shut and began his first run of the day.


	2. Is it All About Emotions?

Chapter 2. Is it All About Emotions?

Izzie sighed as she distributed Mr. O'Kain's daily pills. _You'd think a man with the flu would be sent home by now_ she thought, as she exited the room. But a man with his kind of symptoms would be kept for more observation. Izzie thought the only one who needed observation was Alex; she wondered what went through his brain at times.

Speaking of the devil, Izzie had been thinking about the little cheat all afternoon. Of course it had only been three hours since she had started her shift. But every minute that wasn't spent on taking care of sick or dying patients was spent wondering what Alex's thoughts were at that second.

Her curiousness then led her to the question 'Why did he do it?' Izzie would rather not relive the pain she felt last night. So when this question came up [almost every five minutes she shook it off and sighed.

"Doughnut?" George said, as he spotted Izzie leaning over the counter of the nurse's center.

A little startled from her thoughts, Izzie shuddered slightly but smiled to see it was only George. "No thanks. Hey, didn't Callie say no fatty foods; you know with your diet and all?"

George pretended to look around and inched a little closer to Izzie so he could whisper. "Why do you ask? Did she put you on GW?"

"GW?" she asked, puzzled.

"George Watch."

Izzie couldn't help but smile and chuckle a little to herself; that was the first time she came close to laughing in hours. "No, she didn't put me on GW" she shook her head as her chuckles subsided and looked down at her current chart, making a few corrections.

"Good. I can't leave the house without her yelling 'NO DUNKIN DONUTS' after me." George's face sunk as if he were a pouting, whining little boy.

Izzie patted his head like a dog. "Tough luck." And with that, she was off to her next patient.

"I think you and Alex need to talk" Meredith said, walking with Izzie to the break room.

"Trust me Mere, there was a lot of talking going on last night" Izzie replied, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Somehow I doubt there was actual talking than screaming and carrying on. I'm surprised your neighbors didn't complain to your landlord."

"Me too actually." She shrugged. She got along with the people in her building. Alex on the other hand…

"I still believe you guys have some unsettled issues."

"You're damn right we have some unsettled issues…"

"Izzie Stevens; is that emotion I hear? Anger?"

Izzie smiled at this.

"And amusement?! Well I think someone's coming around from earlier today's little episode in the locker room."

"Don't jinx it" Izzie said back, a little too quickly.

Just then Izzie got a page. Mr. O'Kain was going into cardiac arrest as her and Meredith sat and ate. Izzie felt her usual butterflies in her stomach, which was almost always accompanied by panic.

Meredith saw Izzie's facial expression drop. "Is it Alex?"

Izzie shook her head. "No. I really have to go Mere. We'll finish this later, yes?" She sped out of the break room and headed a full on sprint to room D23.

By the time she got there, they were done. Mark Sloan was the doctor pronouncing the man's time of death. Izzie's spirit dropped even more than when she had first received the page.

"The flu?" Sloan said as he passed Izzie, giving her a disgusted look and shaking his head.

Izzie shook her head; she couldn't take being in the room. She rushed out and headed to the rest room where employees usually caught up on their sleep. She had let her personal life interfere with her professional life- something she vowed never to do especially after Denny. She slammed the door behind her and sat down on the lower bunk of the stacked beds. She buried her head in her hands; she was shaking.

[Kind of blah. The next chapter will be very juicy- promise


End file.
